District 2 Patriots
The District 2 Patriots are a Panem Football team based in District 2. The Patriots compete in the Panem Football League (PFL), as a member of the UFC East. The Patriots franchise have won three PFL Championship games. Franchise history Old Era The District 2 Patriots were founded in 1016 ADD to give District 2 a PFL team and were added to the Panem Football League. Their name, the Patriot, comes from the fact that most of District 2's population serve the capitol military, thus becoming "patriots". The Patriots joined the Panem Football League on May 29, 1016 ADD, and were assigned to the Eastern Conference. They would play their first season decently, barely making the playoffs , finishing the year 9-7. Despite being the lowest seed, the Patriots managed to pull off impressive victories over the District 8 Sailors and District 6 Jets to earn their spot in the first ever Panem Bowl. They pulled off a clinch victory over the District 5 Colts to win the first ever Panem Bowl, a close game for sure. The team's 1017 season was shaping up to be like the previous one. The team played great, beating most of their conference opponents and gaining the second seed with a record of 12-4. While they won their divionsal round in the playoffs against the District 6 Jets, they lost in the PFL East Championship Game to the District 8 Sailors, the final score reaching 24–14. The 1018 season is so far there best one, the team able to pound each opponent they played, going a straight 14-2 and clinching the first seed in the playoffs. They stomped the District 3 Lions in the divisional round, 41-13, and proceeded to blow out the District 11 Falcons in the PFL East Championship, 33-7. They ended up meeting the District 1 Rams in Panem Bowl III, beating the team on a pick six by legendary corner Malcolm Butler, 10-16, claimimg their second Panem Bowl win. The 1019 season was another playoff season for the Patriots, winning their division and going 13-3. They beat the District 6 Jets in a nail biter during the divionsal round, though they were unable to beat bitter rival the District 8 Sailors in the conference championship. The 1020 season was the final season of the original era, where yet again the Patriots wons the conference and made the playoffs with a record of 11-5. They were beaten however in the divisional round to the sudden powerhouse, the District 3 Lions. New Era After a large expansion by the PFL HQ began, adding 32 teams and a new playoff system, the District 2 Patriots seemed to have no difficulties in succeeding. They went 10-6, making the playoffs, but losing the division title to the District 14 Chargers. Although they crawled their way out of the wild card round in an overtime thriller to the District 13 Buccaneers, they were defeated in the divisional round by bitter rival the District 8 Sailors. Notable players Awards